


In the Midnight Hour

by SpooktacularMe



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Breeding Kink, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Incest, Kissing, Knotting, M/M, Parent/Child Incest, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-24 04:54:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21332587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpooktacularMe/pseuds/SpooktacularMe
Summary: “You belong to me now, Nero.”Nero’s mind felt fuzzy with strange heat, arousal pulsing through his veins.
Relationships: Nero/Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 240





	In the Midnight Hour

**Author's Note:**

> Nothing but quickly written smut. Enjoy!

“You belong to me now, Nero.”

A high keening cry left the young man’s throat as the older man slowly fingered him open. Nero’s mind felt fuzzy with strange heat, arousal pulsing through his veins.

“Such a good boy for me aren’t you?”

“Yes,” Nero slurred, “so good for you, sir.”

Vergil’s slick fingers pressed deeper into his willing heat, tugging on his rim before slowly scissoring him wider and adding a third finger. Nero rolled his hips down with a low moan.

“Please,” he whined, “please Vergil.”

“Please what?” the light haired man smirked down at the pliant body under him.

“Please fill me up,” he panted, hazy eyes pleading up at Vergil’s heated gaze.

A dark smile crossed his features, “Do you think you’ve earned it, little one?”

“Yes,” Nero bit his bottom lip, drawing Vergil’s darkened eyes to take in how red and swollen it had become.

“Tell me why.”

“I-I’ve done so well lately and I haven’t misbehaved any.”

“Hmm what about yesterday afternoon?”

Nero flushed and turned his head away only for Vergil to tsk.

“You know better, Nero. That deserves a lesson.”

Nero’s hole spasmed around his probing digits as he softly stroked his inner walls before playing with the rim.

Nero sighed “Yes, teach me how to be good for you sir.”

“I hope you don’t enjoy it too much, sweetheart.”

Nero whined and lowered his shoulders to press his ass out further, enticing Vergil to graze his left hand over the pert globes.

//

“Ah haaa so good,” Nero moaned, biting the pillowcase.

Vergil only hummed as he thrust his tongue in deeper, loving the taste of Nero’s lube slick hole. He pulled back to stroke his fingers across the spit shiny opening.

“Such a pretty pink,” he murmured, “all for me right, Nero?”

“Yes yes yes, please eat me out Sir.”

“Mm so eager, maybe you should sit on my face. Would you like that sweetheart?”

“Vergil!” He moaned. “Yes god yes.”

“This is supposed the be punishment.”

Nero grinned at him over his shoulder, white strands of hair sticking to his forehead, “But you like making me feel good, daddy.”

Vergil growled and pinned Nero’s hips to the bed as he roughly plundered his clenching asshole. His tongue speared him open before he gave slow laps across the opening.

Nero cried out, “Too much! I’m too sensitive!”

A sharp slap came down on each ass cheek until Nero was a drooling, panting mess.

“Take it sweetheart, let daddy see how much you like it.”

Nero only cried out into the pillow, pleading for Vergil.

“Just for that I’m going to skip eating you out, Nero.”

“No,” he began to whine but was cut off as Vergil pressed his cockhead against the lube slicked opening.

Nero’s eyes rolled back as Vergil bottomed out in a few shallow thrusts. He bit the pillowcase to keep from crying out as Vergil pulled all the way out and slid back in.

“Mm my little pillow princess. Isn’t that right Nero? Isn’t that what you are?”

“Yes sir,” he slurred, body buzzing with arousal.

“You’re such a naughty princess Nero, having such a willing and eager hole to be filled.”

“Mmm yes Vergil!” Nero panted, “such a slutty hole for your cock.”

A sharp slap on Nero’s ass had him clenching tightly around Vergil’s thick length.

“Manners, Nero.”

“Ahh sorry Daddy,” he buried his face in the pillow as Vergil began to pick up the tempo.

Vergil’s cock always split him open. It was so big, bigger than anything Nero had ever had before. He loved telling Vergil that over and over again, if only to make him fuck him a little more harder.

Such a size queen Vergil had chuckled darkly. You love it you little slut.

Nero could only whine and moan as Vergil speared his hole open on his cock. Vergil rolled his narrow hips, the head of his dick pressing against Nero’s prostate once he was fully seated in his body.

Nero’s body went pliant as he mewled softly.

“There we go,” Vergil crooned, raspy voice making Nero shiver, “such a good boy for me.”

“Vergil, more, give me more,” Nero pleaded

“Hush, this is your punishment. I’m going to take my pleasure from you sweetheart, and you’ll just have to suffer through it.”

Vergil groaned at the tight clenching of Nero’s hole, “There we go, Nero. Just let me use you.”

The young man’s eyes fluttered shut “Please, please. Whatever you want. I just need you in me. Please.”

Vergil slowly pulled back, leaving only the tip poised at Nero’s entrance before plunging forward. Nero gripped the sheets in his fists letting out a high pitched cry at the sudden spike in pleasure filling his body.

Vergil set deep, rolling thrusts that left Nero in blissed out, toe curling pleasure. The older man leaned over the lithe body spread out before him. He wrapped his right forearm around Nero’s neck and pulled him upwards, pressing his chest against the younger man’s back.

The angle had Vergil’s spongy cockhead constantly pressed against Nero’s prostate, to the point of overstimulation. Nero writhed and tried to pull away only for Vergil to tighten the grip around his neck. His cock throbbed at the pressure against his throat and he felt precum leak from his slit. He tried to whine but it only came out in a gargle, making his cock leak even more.

“Hmm? You seem to enjoy being punished, little one. You’re so tight around me,” Vergil spoke, amusement dripping from his tone, “should I squeeze more, sweetheart?”

As he finished speaking, he squeezed just a fraction more earning Nero to push up against Vergil’s hold, hole spasming so hard around Vergil’s dick it felt like he was trying to milk the cum from him.

“Mmm, you feel so good,” his tongue dipped into Nero’s ear, “I’m just going to have to keep you here. See how long you can keep this up.”

Nero gasped out, hands pressed into the bedding to gain leverage against the pressure against his neck. His dick continued to drip all over the sheets as Vergil fucked into him slow and deep. He couldn’t stop himself from clenching down on Vergil’s thick cock every time it pulled out of his slick hole. He wanted to be wrecked until he couldn’t walk the next day.

Vergil pressed heated kisses against his neck. He zeroed in on the spot below his ear that always drove Nero wild, now being no exception. Vergil slowly kissed the spot, then slowly dragged his tongue across it and softly suckled on the sensitive skin. Nero couldn’t stop from thrashing and bucking against the stronger body pinning him in place. He whined and mewled low in his throat, mouth drooling and eyes wet with tears.

Vergil pulled back from him completely, and dropped him down onto the mattress. Nero took great lungfuls of air, head dizzy with arousal and lack of oxygen.

“You sorely test my resolve, sweetheart,” Vergil growled, darkness seeping into that rumbling baritone.

Vergil flipped Nero over onto his back, eyes drawn down to the winking orifice he couldn’t wait to fill.

Nero reached down and spread his cheeks, trying to entice that girthy length to plow him into the mattress.

“Please, daddy,” Nero panted, voice rough and broken.

Vergil’s dark eyed gaze drifted up until he met Nero’s needy face.

“What do you want, Nero?”

“I want you to cum in me, fill me up so good.”

“Would you like me to breed you, sweetheart?” Vergil smirked, watching as Nero’s cheeks flushed at the dirty talk.

Nero moaned, “Yes, yes. Please, daddy, breed me. Breed my hole until it’s sloppy and full.”

“But you misbehaved earlier, so I shouldn’t. Daddy only breeds good boys.”

Vergil knew teasing the boy like this would drive his lust higher; they both enjoyed this, and Vergil loved indulging Nero.

Pleading eyes met his, “I’ll be so good, I promise. I’ll do anything you want me to.”

Nero arched his back, placing himself more on display.

“Don’t you want me?”

Vergil chuckled, “Too much at times, sweetheart.”

He hiked Nero’s long legs over his shoulders and slowly ate him out. Nero couldn’t stop his hips from pumping into the air as Vergil’s tongue slid into his body. He cried out when Vergil pulled back after a few minutes and pressed his cock at his sensitive entrance.

Letting out a deep breath, Vergil pressed forward, sinking deeper into Nero’s body until his hips were flush with his ass.

“Since you’ve promised to be good for me, I’ll do as you asked.”

Nero’s hands grasped at broad shoulders as Vergil fucked into him hard. His legs still hooked around Vergil’s upper arms.

“So deep,” he gasped, eyes rolling back in his head. He was being stretched to the limits in this position. His inner walls clamped tightly onto Vergil’s dick.

Vergil shifted his hips closer, setting up a rough tempo. Nero felt so full. It felt like he could almost taste Vergil’s cock in the back of his throat.

“Too much,” Nero mewled pitifully, tossing his head back in pained pleasure.

“Nonsense, little one,” Vergil teased, “isn’t this what you wanted?”

Nero couldn’t do anything but take it. He loved rough sex; Vergil knew it so the tempo never slowed or changed. He glanced down his body and could see his abdomen bulging slightly with every thrust into him. He brought a shaky hand to press on the bulge and heard Vergil hiss before thrusting even harder. Groaning, he pressed down onto the bulge and watched as Vergil’s eyes zeroed in on the action.

The older man began shorter, rolling thrusts so the bulge never really left Nero’s abdomen.

“So big,” Nero gasped out, eyes hazy in pleasure, “and so fucking good, Vergil. I’m ruined for anyone else.”

Vergil growled and lowered his head, teeth latching onto the meat of his left shoulder.

“Vergil!” he wailed, feeling his balls tighten at the sharp pain, “I’m gonna cum.”

“Not yet,” the older man growled, slowing his thrusts.

Nero panted and moaned as he felt his rim begin to stretch around Vergil’s girthy knot.

“It won’t fit,” he whimpered, gyrating his hips still trying to get Vergil completely inside him.

“Yes it will,” Vergil’s low voice rumbled, “I’m going to knot you for hours tonight.”

“Yes!” Nero moaned as he felt Vergil thrust and push his knot completely into Nero’s slick and wanting hole.

Nero’s cock dribbled jizz all over the bed sheets, coming dry with only Vergil’s demon cock filling his hole.

“I want to cum, please,” sobbed Nero, feeling strung out on pleasure.

Vergil dipped his mouth down to brush against Nero’s. Groaning, he teased and tasted the young man beneath him. His hips continued to thrust deeply into Nero.

Getting closer and closer to his release, Vergil caged Nero in with his arms and buried his face against his neck.

“So good for me, Nero. And you’re all mine.”

Another rough thrust had Nero moaning and begging for Vergil. The constant pressure on his prostate had the young man crying from the overwhelming bliss racking his body.

“Shh, you deserve to feel so good, sweetheart. I’m going to give you exactly what you want. Fill you up until my seed is dripping from your hole.”

“Vergil, please,” he hiccuped.

“Fuck,” Vergil grit out, squeezing his eyes shut, “I want you this wrecked all the time. Gorgeous boy, so perfect for me.”

“Daddy,” Nero whined, “‘m gonna cum,” he stuttered out.

“Yes, do it. Come on little one, show me how good you feel.”

“Fill me up?” Nero tilted Vergil’s head until they were eye to eye.

“Of course, sweetheart,” he murmured, pressing their open mouths together in a sloppy kiss.

Nero keened high in his throat, eagerly kissing back.

“I’m really gonna come,” Nero breathed out, eyes glassy, “you’re gonna make me come, daddy.”

“Yeah? Daddy fucking you so good, you just have to cum?”

“Yes yes yes,” he chanted, cock throbbing.

“Show me how good my gorgeous boy comes on my cock,” Vergil husked.

With a low moan, Nero came; his cock pulsing as jizz covered his stomach and chest.

Half a dozen thrusts into the vice like hold around Vergil’s cock and he was coming inside; he kept up short thrusts as he emptied his balls, his knot sealing them together. He filled Nero up until his cum slipped around his pistoning cock around his inflated knot to dribble from Nero’s hole.

“S’good,” Nero slurred, half lidded gaze looking up at Vergil in adoration.

“Yes, sweetheart, you’re always so good for me.”

They both groaned as Vergil eased the two onto their sides. Nero’s hole clenched sporadically around Vergil’s softening cock as Vergil pulled him into the crook of his arms, spooning behind him.

“Let’s get some rest, little one.”

“Mmm,” Nero hummed as he drifted off to sleep, “you said all night.”

Vergil chuckled warmly, “And I will fill you over and over this night, sweetheart.”

Nero shivered but let the drowsy weight of sleep pull him under. After all they had all night.


End file.
